Atlanta Navy
Alahiza is an Alien seeking to exterminate the human race in order to save the world. Background She was born on an aquatic world known as Fadus. This planet only has 10% land. The rest is full of underwater mountains and reefs and deep trenches. Her people made homes and cities in every place they could, even made floating cities. It was a hub an empire of progression. Where Science and industry was king. Alahiza came from a family of good breeding, her ancestors where strong, powerful and smart. Alahiza often compares the land livers to humans, just as dirty just as weak. Not all Irekcas are considered good breeding, some lack the adapted abilities and must live on floating land. Her people blamed the land livers as being responsible for their planets downfall. There were several wars between the species and every battle destroyed their ecosystem. By the time Alahiza was born her world was desperately trying to fix things. It was too late, all their hope was to find a world they could repopulate in. Eventually due to war, starvation over population over industrialism and other problems the ego system collapsed. She was one of the 20 Irekcas sent out into space to find a habitable planet. She was picked because of her youth and her beneficial traits being, they wanted their race to live on through there most exceptional breeding. Out of her counterparts most did not make it. Sent in a small capable frozen in just the red uniform with a small supply. They had hopes that when these Irekcas reach these worlds that they could send back a message letting the others know it was safe.She was fortunate enough to follow the predetermined course to Earth. Her spaceship was burnt up in Earth’s atmosphere and she was frozen in a perfect ball of Ice. Navy Scientists had determined it was asteroid and were able to fish her out of sea and thaw her. She spent her first year on earth being studied and tested. Eventually she escaped leavening a rather bloody mess behind. She learned to mimic human’s behaviors and appearance while taking refuge on a Cruise ship the Atlanta. She didn’t much care for humans based off of their first impression. Threads Protecting Cerebro :Alex Santos & (never told him a name) Joining Navy :Sara & Navy(Alias) Pritec Laborites :IronEagle, Ben Webb, Alahiza You found me :Alex Santos & (never gave name) No rest for the wicked :Alex Santos & (never gave name)R dv8 :Fallout & Alahiza Modern Day Pirates :Manson & Atlanta(alias) DayDreaming :Nick Kross & Auburn Chase(Alias) Gone Fishing :Eddie & Alahiza The Hunt :Wes & Alahiza I Do[HR] :Dean & Atlanta(alias) Hell Rising: First battleground (Kain, Liam, OPEN) :Kain, Liam, Alex Santos, Alahiza Talk Dirty To Me [HR] :Silver tongue & Alahiza Powers Amphibious- Is comfortable living on land or underwater. Self illuminating night sight- Her eyes produce a soft blue hue allowing her to see in pitch darkness, like the darkness you would find at the bottom of the ocean. Super strength/speed/agility/resistance - Due to her aquatic home world she is used to resistances like that you would find at the bottom of the sea. On land this force makes her seem super strong, faster and more agile then most. And due to the crushing pressure she also seems more resistant to blunt force and from force like falling. In the water she moves with as much ease as humans do on land. Limited time manipulation- On her world it was a hunting method and defense allowing her kind to form a large bubble of time that slows down everything in the small ratios expect them. Allowing them to take pray. This effect only lasts for 6secs and has a ‘cool down’ time of 10mins. They also used this to make an escape from larger predators. Largest ratios 30ft, slows things down to 80% making things move 50times slower then normal. They called it ‘Stunning’ but it was more then that. Limited teleportation- This is a line of sight teleportation, she can only teleport herself and objects she is carrying. Low level telepath- One of the ways her kind talks to each other. She can not read minds but can send and receive telepathic messages.Limited Shape-shifting: Can mimic humans only of her size and shape. Can only really change hair and skin hues. Resistant does not mean impervious just has a greater threshold for it.Is only resistant to: -'Blunt force'(hit by a blunt object, falling from a distance, hand to hand combat) -'Water elemental'(any ''water related ability.) '''Weakness:' -'Fire damage'(She is very sensitive to fire, and heat) -'Piercing damage'(stabbing, being shot) -'Mind'(She is not feeble minded but still has a low resistance to mind control her telepathic ability is an opening) -'Social'(Lacks some major social skills but it learning) Equipment Red Suit: Uses her telepathic mind to adjust her clothing to any type she wants. This suit also helps maintain her body temp to keep her cool. It also helps resistance towards ice and water damage. Universal Translator: Has a universal translator without it she can't understand or communicate. It is a tiny device the size of a quarter behind her left ear. It can be damaged or removed easily. It goes deep into her brain and does a some what decent job at translating but can sometimes be off. Hell Rising(tweets) -She fought with Ben Web, and IronEagle. Ending up tricking the Police into thinking that IronEagle was the one behind the lab robberies and the cop killings. -She met Alex Santos after tricking him, ended up pregnant with her first Spawns. He does not know he was with her, or that he is a father. -Had Spawns(eggs in a tub) One of the Spawns Lia came back from the future to stop an evil plot in the future. -Met with Alex Santos again to fight demons, fled after battle -Met Wes in the subway, he tried to talk her in to stop her evil ways. -Met Silvertongue while fighting demons, he was able to control her and used her to fight his way to London. -In London he made her fight till she got injured, Videos Video:Illyria Alien|Alien Invasion, Atlanta Video:Illyria Come with me|Alahiza Video:Alahiza, I can't decide Page Views: (might be useless) Category:Characters